1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adaptor of a wiper blade for coupling a wiper blade for wiping a windshield of a vehicle to a wiper arm, and more particularly, to an adaptor of a wiper blade with an improved structure for allowing the wiper blade to be conveniently coupled to a variety of wiper arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, if a windshield of a vehicle is contaminated with dust in an atmosphere, rain or snow, the driver's visibility is obscure and thus the safe driving is disturbed. Therefore, in order to secure the visibility required for the driver's safe driving, a wiper apparatus for driving a wiper blade brought into contact with a windshield to wipe a windshield is provided.
A general wiper apparatus comprises a wiper arm which is swiveled repeatedly within a predetermined angular range by a motor mounted fixedly to a vehicle body and a wiper blade which is coupled to the wiper arm and swiveled to wipe a windshield.
A wiper blade comprises a frame constituting a plurality of link structures, a wiper strip which is made of a rubber material and coupled to the frame to come into resilient contact with a windshield of a vehicle, and an adaptor coupled to a bracket formed on the frame to couple the wiper blade to the wiper arm.
Such a wiper blade is expendable supplies, i.e., it can be replaced with a new one for the next use when a wiper strip made of a rubber material is worn out or has lower contact or washing performance due to the repeated usage. A wiper blade is generally sold in a package in a state where it is coupled with an adaptor. Therefore, when a user intends to replace a wiper blade with a new one, a wiper blade assembly including an adaptor should be replaced as a whole.
However, since the adaptor has been already coupled to a bracket of the wiper blade, the adaptor cannot be elastically deformed. Accordingly, when a user intends to couple the conventional wiper blade to the wiper arm, the adaptor should be swiveled at a certain angle to fit a ring portion of the wiper arm into the adaptor at an inclined angle and thus to couple the wiper blade to the wiper arm. Thus, a process of coupling the wiper blade to the wiper arm is very inconvenient and troublesome.
In the meantime, a wiper arm is classified into a hook type wiper arm, a side pin type wiper arm, a bayonet type wiper arm and the like, according to shapes of a coupled portion thereof with the adaptor.
However, the shape and size of the adaptor to be coupled with the wiper arm should be changed according to the shape and size of the wiper arm. Thus, there is a problem in that the adaptors corresponding to various shapes and sizes of the wiper arms should be manufactured, purchased and procured additionally upon the manufacture of the wiper blades.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adaptor of a wiper blade with an improved structure for allowing the wiper blade to be easily coupled to wiper arms with a variety of shapes and sizes upon exchange of the wiper blade.